


forgive me if i'm wrong (but you've been staring at me)

by Symph_5683



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Modern AU, One Shot, Pool Party, Yang is just wearing underwear, but that's only because she didn't wear a suit, drug/ alcohol mention, its super brief though, they're high schoolers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symph_5683/pseuds/Symph_5683
Summary: Most high school parties, in Blake’s opinion, were shit. Everyone was too drunk or too high to care about much more than getting more drunk or high. She did not want to be there until a certain blonde showed upBlake and Yang meet for the "first time" at a party





	forgive me if i'm wrong (but you've been staring at me)

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short lol. I hope you have a great day!

Most high school parties, in Blake’s opinion, were shit. Everyone was too drunk or too high to care about much more than getting more drunk or high. The only good thing about this party that Weiss had dragged her to, was the pool. There was something calming about swimming from one end of the pool to another. 

No one entered the pool until almost an hour later when a blonde girl on a motorcycle pulled up to the house. Blake had seen around school. She knew who she was but she didn’t  _ know _ her. She secretly stalked her online several times and she was hoping to have a class with her next semester because she swore she was in love with her in a past life or something. 

“Blake. Hello,” Yang said, walking towards the pool.

“How do you know my name?” She wanted to keep her excitement on the down low; not let Yang she knew who she was.

“You’re Weiss’s friend, I’ve seen her Instagram posts with you in them.” Funnily enough, that’s how Blake knew who Yang was. 

“Alright,” Blake smiled, “What’s your name, Blondie?”

“Yang,” 

“Well,  _Yang_ , why don’t you hop in?”  
“I don’t have a suit,” she smirked.

“Well you’re wearing underwear, are you not?” _Why did_ _I say_ that? Blake scolded herself.

“Touche.” Yang pulled her tank top and shorts off and Blake’s breath hitched. Yang made note of that. “Like what you see?”.

Blake splashed Yang in response, not wanting to own up just yet. The people around them were noisy and music could be plainly heard coming from the house. She wondered how anyone inside could still hear.

“I see how it is,” Yang laughed, getting into the pool and splashing Blake back.

After the two got tired of splash fighting, they decided to sit on the edge of the pool and just  _ talk _ . They talked about anything and everything. Whether aliens were out there or not. Past loves. Yang’s issues with her mom. Blake’s issues with an ex she refused to name. That time Weiss drunk called Blake to tell her that she was a great friend. That time when she did the same thing to Yang. The Hayley Kiyoko song that had just been released. 

“Forgive me if i’m wrong, but you’ve been staring at me all night and-”

It was too late for Blake to have impulse control. She pressed her lips to Yang’s and kissed her. Yang kissed her passionately in return.   
“I-” she was speechless. She had just kissed _Blake Belladonna._ The girl she had a crush on since seeing her on Weiss’s Instagram.

“I know,” Blake picked up Yang’s phone. Yang pressed her finger to the screen to unlock it, her hand brushing Blake’s. Blake put her number in Yang’s phone. “Call me. I need to get home. Goodnight Xiao Long.”

“I never told you my last name.”

“I knew who you were the whole time.” 

“Belladonna you sneak.” Yang laughed.

“I’ll see you at school on Monday.”

“Yeah, Monday.”


End file.
